The Death of a Hero
by Gumboot
Summary: Boromir's death is followed by another of the fellowship! (Warning: character deaths)


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc.  
  
WARNING: Two character deaths.  
  
This is my very first fanfiction so if you think it's crap be sure to tell me and if it's not well you know that little button that has review on it..... :)  
  
The Death of a Hero  
  
Legolas could feel something wet running down his chest, seeping into the cloth of his tunic and dampening his sensitive skin underneath it. The darkness scared him. He couldn't see anything but blackness, which seemed to surround and suffocate him. Breathing in short gasps, Legolas' eyes shot open.  
  
He winced at the pale light that shone into his eyes. Above him he could see the branches of the large, ancient trees that surrounded him. The branches of the trees seemed to reach out to each other, keeping most of the suns rays from penetrating through and touching the ground.  
  
He watched as a green leaf, perfect in its features, slowly drift down from the heavens above. Landing near him, Legolas slowly turned to his side and reached out for the leaf. He carefully picked it up without damaging it and studied its features. It was dazzling green in colour and had fine veins running across it. Legolas sensed the leaf's urgency to leave, though he couldn't understand why, so he let the leaf go. It floated to the base of one of the aged trees where it seemed to hide.  
  
'Legolas,' a faint voice cried.  
  
Legolas was confused. Where was he and who would be calling his name?  
  
'Legolas,' the voice cried again, but this time louder. Legolas could hear its urgency and thought he recognised the voice that called his name. Suddenly a cloud that had been subconsciously on his mind lifted and all that had happened in the last hour came back to him in such a rush that Legolas thought he would pass out. A single tear ran down Legolas' face. Why? he thought.  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
An hour before  
  
'Where is Frodo?'  
  
The question remained up in the air as the members of the fellowship who were present, looked around the clearing for the elusive hobbit. Legolas noticed Aragorn was looking at the campsite and followed his gaze. Boromir's shield sat at the campsite and it was then that he realised that Boromir wasn't present.  
  
'Where is Boromir?' Aragorn asked and Legolas saw the looks of surprise then realisation on the faces of the others around him.  
  
Legolas suddenly felt a darkness settle on his heart. He alertly looked through the trees and listened to the forest, trying to sense what had disturbed it. It was at that moment Legolas heard a high pitched screech that only he, with his elvish senses, could hear. It penetrated his soul, causing him to shiver as he realised what danger it meant to the members of the fellowship and the success of Frodo.  
  
'Orcs!' he cried, alerting the others to the looming threat.  
  
Chaos. That was the only word that Legolas could think of that could describe what happened after he spoke. Aragorn ran out of the clearing to find Frodo and the hobbits disappeared in the opposite direction. Gimli and Legolas looked at each other,  
  
'Shall we?' Legolas asked. The duo ran into the woods, skirting around the rocks and trees, and towards the sounds of the orcs.  
  
Legolas and Gimli valiantly fought off and killed many orcs. In his heart Legolas knew that the ring had corrupted Boromir but he also felt something that he didn't understand. He felt a new darkness settle on his heart and soul, one that was so strong it made him shiver as it stole away some of his light.  
  
What could be so terrible that it could do this to me? he thought.  
  
Gimli sent him a concerned look as he saw the elf shiver. Legolas gave him a reassuring smile and brought his mind back to the ongoing battle.  
  
Suddenly a loud, piercing noise echoed thought the forest. The Horn of Gondor! The orcs attacking them ran off in pursuit of the noise, ignoring Gimli and Legolas. The duo frantically followed the sound as they knew that Boromir had to be in deep trouble to use the horn which was so precious to him.  
  
Branches whipped their faces, drawing blood and leaving small cuts on their faces. The air rushed passed Legolas as he sprinted through the forest, speeding ahead of the slower dwarf. Time seemed to slow down. He noticed the coarse bark on the trees he ran past, the dead orcs who lay on the ground, blood seeping from grievous wounds and the footprints of orc and human that marred the forest floor. He pushed himself harder, jumping over logs and rocks as he went. The darkness that haunted him increased as he ran, but he pushed it aside and only concentrated on getting to Boromir as quickly as possible. When he jumped over a large, jagged rock he entered a clearing. Boromir was on his back with Aragorn kneeling over him. Legolas could see three arrows protruding out of Boromir's chest and knew it was too late for the human. Aragorn slowly bent down and gave Boromir a kiss on the forehead. Even from a distance Legolas saw the tears that streamed down Aragorn's face, which was drawn tight in anguish.  
  
Hearing a noise behind him, Legolas quickly turned and began shooting the orcs coming down the hill with arrows, whose number was quickly diminishing. He shot an orc directly in the forehead as it came over the large rock. The orc, though dead, continued forward because of the momentum and landed at Legolas' feet. Legolas quickly moved a step backward to avoid the orc while shooting some of his remaining arrows at the same time. There were too many orcs and soon they were upon him so he reached for his long, white dagger instead. He skillfully thrust and sliced at the orcs who angrily fought to kill this elf that had killed so many of their kind in the battle.  
  
Legolas gracefully turned and jumped onto a large rock in the middle of the clearing. As he went to use his last remaining arrows he suddenly felt himself flying backwards off the rock and onto the forest floor. He landed heavily, hitting his head hard on a rock. Legolas looked down to his chest and saw an arrow protruding out of it. He felt no pain and when he saw the arrow a strange numbness enveloped his body. He looked up and through the raging battle he saw what he feared he might. Legolas shook his head in shock and felt nauseated at what he saw. Why? he thought, then closed his eyes.  
  
Present time  
  
The shooter of the arrow walked slowly towards Legolas, oblivious of all things around him. Legolas frantically looked around for help, but no one could to be seen. Legolas met the shooter's eyes and could see the pure hatred and fire that engulfed them. Legolas tried to get up from where he had fallen, but the pain in his chest shot up and Legolas gasped in pain. The pain shook his body as the numbness disappeared. Struggling to breath, Legolas put he his hand up to his chest and was about to rip out the arrow when a foot crushed his hand hard against his chest, making it immobile. Involuntarily he cried out in pain and fear. Legolas looked up to see something glistening. It was Boromir's sword! The shooter had taken Boromir's sword and was now going to kill him with it.  
  
'Goodbye elf,' the shooter said and with that thrust the sword into Legolas' chest. Time once again slowed as Legolas watched the sword spiral downwards and enter his body. He heard a voice, which he recognised as Gimli's, cry out his name in horror; but it was strangely faint to the elf.  
  
He felt no pain as he watched as the perfect, emerald coloured leaf once again float towards him as a breeze came through the forest. It landed lightly on his forehead and it was then that Legolas knew it was time. The leaf represented his life and now it was telling him that his time had ended. Legolas didn't know whether to cry; he didn't know what to do. He looked up to the trees above and noticed that they had opened a path for the sun to come through. The warmth of the sun made him feel strangely calm and warmed up his soul, ridding the previous darkness.  
  
Turning to his side, he saw Gimli run towards him as fast he could.  
  
'Aragorn,' Gimli cried in despair and anger, 'What have you done!'  
  
Legolas saw Aragorn look down at him and once again saw the anger, corruption and disgust in his eyes as he observed the dying elf.  
  
'I have, am about, to kill this elf: Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. I now serve Sauron, and will kill you next. I will get the ring and then darkness shall reign!'  
  
'The ring has corrupted you just as it corrupted Boromir. Look what you have done Aragorn. Look what you have done to Legolas!' Legolas heard Gimli cry. It seemed to be getting darker. Strange, Legolas thought, it had been light a moment ago.  
  
Legolas heard a scuffle, the sounds of two weapons hitting each other, a strangled cry and the thump of a body landing on the ground next to him. Then all that he heard was silence. He turned and cried out as he saw Aragorn next to him. Though Aragorns eyes were wide open, he was breathing no more. But his eyes were no longer corrupted, they were clear and for that Legolas was glad. Legolas held no bad thoughts towards the man, as he knew his time was up and he didn't want to die with anger in his heart and soul. He saw the outline of Gimli through the haze and darkness. He was saying something, but Legolas couldn't tell what it was. Instead he heard the sound of the nature around him; the birds singing above him, the wind whistling thought the forest and the rustling of the leaves.  
  
It wasn't meant to end this way, Legolas thought, he wasn't meant to die. But here was struggling to breath as blood slowly filled his lungs. Through the gap in the trees he saw a large eagle circle the forest and somehow knew everything would be alright. Frodo would destroy the ring, Gimli would be okay, so would the hobbits. Mirkwood and Middle Earth would be saved. And with that final thought, Legolas smiled and ignoring the rough hands shaking him, he drew his final breath, closed he eyes and joined the eagle in the sky.  
  
He was free.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
